A New World
by SimplyRV
Summary: Escaping a world, bent on the destruction of anything magical, Harry and the DA take a daring trip through time and space. Sequel/prequel to Avada Kedavra Lily
1. Chapter 1

It all started with the cleansing war.

It was a sunny day when a pureblood wizard decided to attack some important person from the United States. Because of his limited experience in the muggle world, He failed to fire out of cover from the camera's as president Jonathan Kerry walked with his bodyguards back to the white house after a succesful meeting with the Belgian prime minister. The wizard shot the killing curse at the president, who fell out of the way as one of his security members pushed him away, taking the green killing curse head on. The moment that the curse hit, several other members of the presidential security detail, started to open fire with their guns. The wizard was dead even before he realized that his curse had failed.

Doing an autopsy on the persons body, the doctors found nothing out of the ordinary, except that their high tech seemed to fail as they tried to get a good scan of the dead person, who was identified as a Zacharias Smith, a member of a certain cult that seemed to run in Britain. The president of the United States made a emergency phone call to his colleage in Britain, Premier Donald Fox. After several tense minutes between Fox and Kerry, they agreed to meet with a representitive from this cult where mister Smith was a member of.  
Getting on Air force One, the President and ten of his best bodyguards setteled down, as the plane set to the sky to meet with Fox and their representitive of the cult, a mister .

Whatever happened between Fox, Kerry and Weasley, history will just say that Kerry left the room with his bodyguards and Fox, while leaving the dead body of Percy Weasley in the office. Kerry returned to the United States, and signed a declaration of war to the wizarding community of magical Britain. Soon enough, native magicals tried to persuade the president of the foolishness of this plan. When the president didn't want to hear, the magical community tried to stage a coup. That didn't work out well, and now the entire world had caught wind of people who wielded the power of legends. That brought the fear in people. The magic these wizards and witches wielded was of such proportions, it could stop your heart in seconds, it could control you and make you do things you'll never would do. It could even give you uninmaginable pain. People didn't understand these powers.

What people don't understand, they fear. What people fear, they hate. And what People hate, they try to destroy. People didn't know how the magic was working, so they feared it. Because of the fear they had for magic, they started to blame everything that went wrong on magic. And because they blamed magic, they tried to destroy magic, by destroying the magic wielders. Wizards, witches, goblins, centaurs, house elfs. All were killed.

It was now two year in the cleansing war. It started in the year 2000, and now it was 2002, 31 of October. 23.00 hours.  
Central London was host to a division of marines, soldiers, and other armed forces. Reports were coming in that a group of magic users were creating some trouble, so the major General sent out a group of his men to assist the stationed troops there. The movement of the battalion moving out, was enough for a few shimmers to move from their place at the leicester square station leading to the underground, to a conseiled pub a few meters ahead. Silently opening and closing the door of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry Potter removed the dissolussionment charm from himself and he became visible to the naked eye, as did his companions.

With Ronald 'Ron' Billius Weasley and his all but blood sister Hermione Jane Granger, Harry made his way out of the Leaky Cauldron and in a small back alley where he tapped a certain pattern on the wall. The wall started to move out of the way, becomming an archway where Harry, Ron and Hermione moved through before the archway remade itself in a stone wall. They were now in the wizarding location of Diagon Alley. Harry remembered the first time that he was there, wizards and witches moving out and about. Talking about prizes of wands, dragons liver, and the newest broomstick. Now it was a ghost town. Harry felt a small tear moving down his eyes, and reinforced his occlumency barriers. The memories of his first trip were always hard to ignore. It became even harder when several friends of him, including Hagrid, Harry's first true friend died to protect the Hogwarts Express as it left for Hogwarts with the new students. Their deaths were invain, as the military had targeted that train last September 1st. No student survived the arial bomming of the train.

"Harry?" Asked Ron. "I'm okay" Said Harry to Ron, and set of into the deserted area that was Diagon Alley. Ron looked at Hermione, and followed Harry into the night, with Hermione behind him. Their goal was threefold, Ron would gain entrance at the abbandoned store of his brothers, Fred and George Weasley, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and look for anything that could be used in the next part of their plan. To aid him in it, Fred and George had given him a list of items and ingredients that they thought could be useful. Hermione on the other hand would raid the apothocary for any items and ingredients thay might need. Harry would first raid the abbandoned store of Olivanders, who died in one of the first attacks after the September 1st attack. If it was true, Harry needed to retrieve all wands that were stacked there.

The moment that Harry wanted to enter Olivanders store, he felt as if he was being watched. Slowly he turned around and looked up, straight into the face of a soldier on the roofs who had pointed a gun at him. Swallowing hard, Harry slowly lifted his hands above his head, but the soldier suddenly fell down from the roof to the ground, a knife in his back. Looking back up, harry's eyes lit up as he saw his wife standing there with two others. Ginny Potter-Weasley stood on the roof, her red hair giving her away, but she was not alone. Three other figures were beside her and they all jumped down from the roof to the ground. "Okay Neville help Hermione with collecting, Luna, go do the same with Ron. Daphne, Dispose of the body." Ginny commanded softly, but all three of them complied.

Neville Longbottom, heir to one of the larger fortunes in magical Britain, sought out Hermione Granger. Always able to help the shy but immensly powerful wizard, Hermione had guided Neville out of his quiet life, and into the action. He had trained with Dumbledore's Army sinse the beginning and was turnign from the shy boy that he was into a wizard that had almost the same power as Harry Potter. Only because Harry had more experience in actual combat, did he win. Neville made his sweat though. Luna Lovegood, who started to help Ron out with clearing out the store of his brothers, was also quite high in the power department. Although not as strong as Harry or Neville or Ginny, Luna could hold her own in battles, because she used abstract tactics that left most soldiers stunned beyond words. So she started to handle the more dangerous items that Ron didn't dare to touch... With his brothers, who knew...

Daphne Greengrass was recently placed in the team. She first stayed with her sister at Hogwarts. The school was turned into a place of safety by the large fortunes of the Malfoy and Black families. Draco had made the Goblins believe him that he was the true heir to the Blacks. While she enjoyed life at Hogwarts at first, she soon found out that it wasn't all peaceful. So after long and difficult talks with Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn, She decided to escape the fortress where she had recently lost the feeling of safety. Draco Malfoy was ruling the former school, and started to get ideas that, in Daphne's oppinion sounded like madness. He wanted to directly attack the muggles occupying London, to reclaim the ministry of magic. Voicing her oppinion to the so called 'counsil' she was branded as a traitor to their cause. Thanks to her sister Astoria, who was a strong witch and able to get her away before the 'counsil' finished discussing her punishment. Their loss, and Harry's gain, as Daphne was one of the most promessing Potion mistresses that lived.

As Harry and Ginny raided the wand shop, Neville and Hermione raided the apothocary, while Ron and Luna took everything that they saw of value in the Twins shop, a silver asp was shooting towartds Daphne as she was just done with removing the body of the dead soldier. Basilisk venom had, after a certain death, an other curious attribute. It desolved everything it came into contact with. Stone, metal, flesh and bone were unable to resist the corrosive acids from the Daphne watched with a small smile, the asp shop before her and spoke in the voice of one of her few close friends. "Daphne, Astoria, Blaise and I have left Hogwarts, Draco has become mad and is marching towards London and the ministry. Meet us at the back door to the ministry. Tracey"

It took only second for Daphne to process the message, and she started to run towards the wand shop, where Harry and Ginny were just exiting, having loaded every wand they could find in a undetectable expanded bag. Said Bag was now in Harry's backpack. "Harry, Tracey just patronused me, malfoy is making his move and is going to attack London. She is with Blaise and Astoria, and she's heading to the back door of the ministry. I need to get to hem, She's all I have." Daphne begged Harry, who sighed and got a coin from his pocked and started to whisper to it. "_Unit four, leave position. Retrieve and escort important assist to backdoor of MOM" _"Go Daphne, take a broom and get to them, dissolussion yourself and go" Said Ginny, as she removed a model of a broom from her back pocked and canseled the shrinking charm on it. The Nimbus 2005 Model was supposed to be the competitor of the Firebolt, and It came close. In speed it still was a few miles slower, but it was more manuverable.

Daphne nodded and hugged both before she became invissible and jumped on the broom, and shot away. "Where's Daphne?"Asked Ron, as he and Luna came back with a backpack on Ron's back. "Family Buisness, and she'll meet us at the main target. Now let's go to Gringotts." Said Harry as he led the team over to the once proud bank of the wizarding world. It was now in ruin, after the first and only attack from the goblins on the combined forces of the muggles. It was one of the reasons that Diagon Alley was a ghost town. The muggle attacked back with thousands of man, and while suffering heavy losses, they were able to get down in Gringotts proper, where they set of three time delayed bombs, that whiped out 90 percent of the goblins in Britain. The rest of the goblins who survived retreated into the mines below the bank, where the bombs hadn't done any damage.

Removing rubble from the entrance with magic, the team stood in the halls of Gringotts once more. Thousands upon thousands of Goblin and human corpes lay there. With a nod from Harry, all the members from the team, Including Hermione and Neville who had returned from the apothocary, started to search for muggle weapons and goblin weapons. Shrinking the weapons and ammo they found from the soldiers and goblin warriors, they placed it in their pockets. They might need it where they would go. As Harry and Ginny were robbing the telling stations, Harry came upon a item that he had not seen since he had to hand it over to keep the peace between the goblins and the wizards. Godric Gryffindor's sword. Removing it from it's resting place, Harry found the second part of the sword, It's scabbard. Dark brown, with two golden G's on it, Harry places the sword in it's scabbart and placed it in his back pack.

Opening the doors to the vaults, Harry and Ginny went down through the caves, and stopped in front of Harry's trust vault. Placing the key in the lock, harry opened the door, placed a trunk with the same expansion charms on it, and shouted "PACK". The result was that the gold in Harry's vault flew in the trunk, and after a few minutes further down the road, Harry repeated the trick with the Potter family vaults. This time it took a good ten minutes to empty the vault, as harry had to use three trunks to collect the gold, silver and bronze. Nodding to Ginny, he picked a new key out of his pocket, and opened the door next to it. It was the vault where the Potter family held armor's of old times, weapons of long ago, and furnuture that didn't fit anymore at Potter Manor.  
Harry then stepped over the goblin wagon track and placed anouther key into a different vault door. It to opened and Harry was rewared with more gold from the family owning it all. Neville Longbottom had given Harry his key and told him to retrieve it. So after another ten minutes of waiting and three trunks with expandable charms on them, Harry and Ginny left the Longbottom vault empty.  
Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione were all flying over London on the Nimbus 2005 with dissilusionment charms in place. In the distance they could see and hear a battle going on. It looked like the 'army' of draco Malfoy had taken over the Big Ben, as it was sporting several blast holes. Shaking his head, Harry led his team to a long forgotten cafe. The 'Silly Goat' was one of the forgotten places where the ministrty had places an entrance. Now it was a muggle cafe run by one of Harry's friends. Harry knocked on the door, as soon as the road was clear, and their dissilusionment charms were removed.

"Password?" A voice asked. "Over the hill and far away, Never seems to stay one day" Said Harry, and the door opened. Showing Dennis Creevey smiling and leading them inside. As the door closed behind them, a light went on in the cafe, showing Daphne, Astoria, Blaise and Tracey sitting there. They were surrounded by 'unit four'. Harry called them the rapid response units, as The Gryffindor Quidditch girls, Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan were able flyers, and could fight from both ground and broomstick. "So?" Asked Harry, executing his position one again as leader. "We have found the way Harry" Said Dean Thomas, as he rejoined the others. "the path to the elevators is clear, from there it is guesswork, I Guess" he smiled faintly, hoping to have giving his commander in chief enough information.  
Harry nodded. Just as he was about to sit down, Blaise Zabini stood up. He was a broad build person, with dark eyes. His face showed signs of battle and combat. "Harry, there is something you need to know. I was an Trainee Unspeakable, and it was because of me, that you know about the item you are after. It is in the room of time, and I know the way inside. In other words, you need me to get inside. I'm willing to let you, on one condition." Here Harry looked Blaise directly in the eyes. "What's that?" Harry asked, his voice soft but smiled thinly, he hadn't expected any less from the wizard that was famous for destroying the dark wizard Voldemort. "I want to come with you." Harry looked at Blaise for a long time, and finally nodded.

Blaise smiled, and sat down as Harry was walking around the cafe, talking to others of the once so popular Dumbledore's Army. Dumbledore's Army, or the DA, was one of the more effective fighting groups in the second wizarding war. But today they would dissapear from this world. It only took a few minutes before Harry gave the signal, and as a well oiled machine, did the full group of Dumbledore's army leave their seats to enter for the last time the ministry of looked around for the last time at the old cafe. The Silly Goat had been a good hide-out for a while. Smiling, Harry went down the stairs after the DA and closed the trapdoor. Holding out his wand, Harry transfigured the door into stone, making sure that nobody would follow them this walked for what seemed an hour, but soon saw the rest of the DA waiting.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, as he saw several teammates showing signs that he needed to be quiet. "It seems that we have some muggle military personel patrolling the atrium." whispered Ron to Harry. Harry cursed softly, and turned to the group. "Any Ideas?" he asked. Fred and George nodded and motioned Ron to hand over the bag from the store. Kneeling down, they withdrew three decoy detonators and a small glass box of black powder and opening the door, they shot the decoy detonators to the floo's. The moment that the detonaters detonated, and the soldiers were investigating, the twins threw the small glass box between the soldiers. The box broke open and a large cloud of dark powder totally obscured the view of the soldiers. It gave the hiding wizards and witches enough time to get to the stairs going down to the Department of Mysteries.

As the group came nearer the door leading to the department were the Ministry 6 (a stupit but accurate name for six students to enter the Department) had fought of and held their own against superior death eater forces, Harry took a deep breath. He still remembered the day that Sirius passed through the veil of death. It was one of the worst days in his life, and after that event, Harry began training. Under Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody and Remus Lupin, Harry learned enough to destroy the horcruxes of Voldemort. Nodding to Blaise, Harry let the dark skinned man go first and after the lost member of the DA was inside the room, Blaise spoke clearly but quietly "Room of Time". The room seemed to spin around and around and several DA members began to feel a bit sick. When the spinning stopped, there were a few relieved sighes, and the roor to the right opened up. Blaize led the DA straight into a large hallway filled with items that held some meaning with time. "Okay, the item you are looking for, is somewhere here in this room." Said Blaise as Harry started to look at items. Harry motioned to the rest of the group to search the hallway. Harry was drawn to the ancient sundail that was on display. Looking at it he could see small symbols inscribed into the dial. Seeing several unknown runes he left them alone and made his way to a glass cabin that seemed to contain al lot of golden necklaces, with a golden pendant hanging on it. "Timeturners" Harry mumbled.

"Hermione, look at this." Said Harry to Hermione, as she walked past him. Hermione looked up and her eyes started to sparkle. "Take them with us Harry, we'll put them to good use"  
Harry nodded and with a wave of his wand, the glass was vanished, leaving the timeturners up for grab. Taking the entire stash of timeturners, Harry placed them in his backpack.  
Suddenly Harry spun around as he saw a soldier walking inside the room. Without thiking, Harry pointed his wand and shot of a curse. The soldier was hit with the blasting curse, and as he fell down with severe injuries, he pulled out his radio and called for back-up. Harry could hear back-up coming, and started to give orders to transfigure the tables into barriers of stone to hold out while others kept looking for the item.

Soon the fight was on. Harry was defending and holding off three soldiers, to help his friends. Blaise was there with him, and as Harry hit another soldier, he was called by Hermione who had a timeturner in her hand. "This is it Harry" She yelled over the sound of the weapons that were fired. Harry nodded and shot three jelly-finger jinxes to the soldiers, who lost the ability to hold on to their weapons.  
"How does it work Hermione?" asked Harry as he and Blaise looked at the smartest witch of the age. Before Hermione could explain how it worked, a soldier that came running in the room, shot three times. The three Bullets hit Blaise in his left arm, lower back and legs. He fell down crying out, as the soldier was taken down by Daphne Greengrass. "Harry" Blaise said, couphing up blood. "Go, Three Turns. Works like port-key"

Giving Blaise a pistol with a full clip, Harry started to chase everybody to the end of the hall, And dragging Daphne with him, as Blaise started to use his position to lay down cover fire as soldiers entered the room.  
As everyone was gathered around in a circle, and hearing Blaise firing at the soldiers, harry and the rest of the DA all touched the chain. Harry could see small words inscribed in the metal. 'The world Turner'.  
Making sure that everyone touched the chain, Harry nodded to Hermione, who started to turn three times. The feeling of a port-key trip was felt by all, and as they were traveling throung time and space, the small hourglass created a bubble around them, before it tore through the universe and tore through the barriers protecting one universe from another.  
Where they would go to, Harry didn't know, but he hoped it would be better than where they came from.

**I will update when and where I have time, and inspiration.**


	2. Attention Author Notice

To All who read these stories.

As you can see at my profile, I've been caught with a new virus called 'Pacific Academy'  
I've created a poll for you to vote your opinion.

Do you want me to continue with Pacific Academy, or A new World?  
In the poll you can vote for one of the two stories.

On another note:

_**On Saturday 31-05-2014/05-31-2014, I will remove A potter in the states from this website. If there is someone who wants to adopt and continue this story, please contact me via a PM. **_

_**Thank**_** you**

Hoping to have you informed.

SimplyRV


End file.
